Immigrant Ancestor Trees
New England Immigrant Ancestors New England Top Priority Complete build out for these major new England lines - prep for massive New England build # John Adams Immigrant Ancestors - MA Politician - US President # Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors - CT Politician - signer DI/CONS # Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors - The Mormon Prophet - Gould/ Olmstead/ Fuller/ Lathrop/ Howland # Daniel Spencer (1794-1868) /Immigrant Ancestors - Early New England - Mormon Pioneer # Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors - BRH/LDS New England Strong # Benjamin Chapman Immigrant Ancestors - BRH/LDS New England Strong # Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors - LDS New England Strong # Abel Whitney (1756-1807)/ Immigrant Ancestors - Early New England # Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors - LDS - Lathrop / Woodford / NewEngland # William Huntington (1784-1846)/immigrant ancesters - LDS - Young/Lathrop / Mayflower Big lists of New England Immigrant Families - 1620-1830. Starting point age equivalent to American Revolutionary War Veterans: BRH Royal Ancestry Gateways * '''BRH GATEWAY #2 - John Warren /Famous - Decker (2), S Prichard, Clawson, - * BRH GATEWAY #3 - Chapman/Huckins/Howland Famous - George Maisey, Rebecca Simmons, Skousen, Simmons, - * DSH GATEWAY #4 - Cheney - * DSH GATEWAY #5 - Ludlow - Cheney/Wells/Brewster * LDS GATEWAY #6 - Griswold - Many LDS Pioneers * WIP15 - Risley - Steve Young / Kilbourn / Butler / Olmstead - Works Virginia * Thomas Lincoln (1778-1851)/immigrant ancestors - father of US President Abe Lincoln. Immigrant Ancestors Worksheets * Rhode Island List of Early Settlers - 19 Founders of Portsmouth RI - W Hutchinson, et al. * Hartford Founders Monument - 108 founders of Hartford CT * Update to Category:United States immigrant ancestors (Adams -> Chapman completed) # John Adams Immigrant Ancestors - # Richard Adams Immigrant Ancestors - Phelps / Griswald / # Andrew Allen Immigrant Ancestors - LDS links to Mowbrey/Plantagenet Royal Line # James Allred Immigrant Ancestors - LDS / Sanders # Isaac Ball Immigrant Ancestors - Lucy Ball line to Warren/Bigelow # John Benson 1781 Immigrant Ancestors - Benson / Taft / LDS - # Nahum Bigelow 1785 Immigrant Ancestors - Young / LDS - # Thomas Bigelow Immigrant Ancestors - Vincent Price line - several links to Nurse / Warren / Smith and lots of Bigelow # Asa Brigham 1788 Immigrant Ancestors - Rice / Watertown # Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors - Brigham / Fay # Phineas Brigham 1784 Immigrant Ancestors - Brigham / Howe - Southborough MA # William Brigham 1806 Immigrant Ancestors - Continental Soldier from Vermont - Brigham / Rice Family # William Pitt Brigham 1811 Immigrant Ancestors - Marlborough Provisions Dealer - # Abner Burroughs 1805 Immigrant Ancestors - Rice / Burroughs / Marlborough # Benjamin Chapman Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers / Scrope/Amidon/Miller - Chipman/Huckins/Howland Mayflower # Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Cheney / Sanders LDS Pioneer Family - John Cheney Immigrant # Ebenezer Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Ancestor of V.P. Dick Cheney - William Cheney Immigrant # Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - GGF of Pearson C Cheney, 35th Gov of N.H. - John Cheney Immigrant # Elijah Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elijah Cheney (1785-1863) - LDS Pioneer, son in Mormon Battalion. - William Cheney Immigrant # George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Father of Ward Cheney Brothers (and others) - John Cheney Immigrant (George Cheney (1771-1829) # John Vance Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - John V Cheney (1848-1922) - American poet, essayist and librarian - John Cheney Immigrant # William Cowdery Immigrant Ancestors - links to Lathrop and others. LDS - Fuller, Lanthrop, Pierce, # Daniel Davis Immigrant Ancestors - Mormon Battalion leader from New England (RI & NH colonies) # Benajah Douglas Immigrant Ancestors - grandparents of US Senator Stephen A Douglas - ( Marbury) # Samuel Eliot 1798 Immigrant Ancestors - Boston politician / patriarch of famous Eliot Family of Boston - Warren / Rice / Others # William Emerson Immigrant Ancestors - Father of Ralph Waldo Emerson - Linked to Sanders / Chaney ??? # Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors - Pres Bush Line to Warren/Barron # Millard Fillmore - New York Politician # David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors - Mormon Btn/Robinson / Cutter / Whitney / Child # Peter Fullmer Immigrant Ancestors - Fullmer/Kessler/Zerfass/Shafer (Pennsylvania German Immigrants) # Solomon Garfield Immigrant Ancestors - Pres Garfield line to Warren/Bigelow # Knowles Godfrey (1762-1794)/List of Immigrant Ancestors - Sarah Palin New England project # Samuel Gould 1778 Immigrant Ancestors - Mrn Btn / T Flagg # James Gower (1772-1855)/List of Immigrant Ancestors - Martha's Vineyard ancestors of Sarah Palin. # Ulysses Grant Immigrant Ancestors - Pres U.S.Grant line to New England # Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors - Famous educator - wife is linked to John Cheney Immigrant # Erastus Nathaniel Hinckley (1794-1831)/Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers and more. # Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors - Howe/Bigelow Family in Marlboro MA # Samuel Howard Immigrant Ancestors - Pres Bush Family # William Hunt 1753 Immigrant Ancestors - Wheeler / Rice # Heber Kimball Immigrant Ancestors - # Joseph Lathrop 1773 Immigrant Ancestors - Lathrop / Brigham (Vermont Governor) - # John Mangum Immigrant Ancestors - Mangum / Bennett / Savage / Canida / Summers # William Marks Immigrant Ancestors - Marbury / Kimball / Robinson/ Winslow / Fuller / Goodrich / Cornell / Treat # Zera Marvin Immigrant Ancestors - (Chapman) - Marvin/Nesbitt/Williams/Soverhill # Samuel Merrill Immigrant Ancestors - Mormon Btn - Pratt/Griswold Links # James Monroe Immigrant Ancestors - 5th US President - Marbury / Cornell / # Hezekiah Murdock Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers - 2Gateways - Throop / Cheney # George Olcott Immigrant Ancestors - Son of Sen Simeon Olcott - links to Olcott & Olmstead - and Putnams of Salem Witch Trials. # Denison Olmstead Immigrant Ancestors - # John Olmsted Immigrant Ancestors - # Ephraim Peabody 1804 Immigrant Ancestors - Head of large Eliot Family in Boston MA. # [[Elijah Phelps Immigrant Ancestors|'Elijah Phelps Immigrant Ancestors']] - LDS - Dyer/Barrett/Hutchinson/Lathrop /Griswald / Royce # David Potter Immigrant Ancestors - (Chapman) - Potter/ Green / Vaughan / Godfrey - ( Marbury /Raleigh/Spencer - Royal Gateway) # Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors - (WIP) - W Pratt, A Marbury, J Howland famous immigrants - Father of two apostles - Huntsmen and Romney family links.- Dickinson/ ( Marbury link to Edward I, King of England # Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers / Nurse / # William Richey Immigrant Ancestors - Richey/Belton / Adair / Brown # Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors - Risley / Damon / Matson /Goodrich # Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers # Orin Rockwell 1784 Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers # Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors - The Mormon Prophet - Gould/ Olmstead/ Fuller/ Lathrop/ Howland # Daniel Spencer (1794-1868) /Immigrant Ancestors - Early New England - Mormon Pioneer # (32) Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors - Hall Family to Watertown, Marlborough, Salem and Reading MA. # Selah Wells Immigrant Ancestors - See Selah Wells (1748-1842) - Sanders/Cheney/Wells - Joshua Wells Family Ancestry - New England Immigrants and linked to Early English Royalty. - Links to Brewster/ Tuthill / Olmstead/ # Oliver Wheeler 1782 Immigrant Ancestors - LDS Pioneers # Peter Whitmer Immigrant Ancestors - Early LDS Pioneer. / No Ancestor Info. # Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors - Sci Tech Inventory # Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors '- Early LDS / # 'William Wight 1783 Immigrant Ancestors - LDS pioneers / # Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors - LDS - Lathrop / Woodford / Thompson / North / Olmstead # Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors - (WIP) Lucy Bigelow - Warren/Bigelow Family Line Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees